


Kinktober 2020

by rirum1995



Category: DCU
Genre: Body Worship, Drabble, Kinktober, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rirum1995/pseuds/rirum1995
Summary: A collection of Kinktober drabbles, prompts taken from @brainyraccoons on Twitter.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Kinktober 2020

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, idfk what I'm doing. I stopped writing smut like 6 years ago, and none of it was even good smut. But for some reason I decided to do Kinktober, of all things. I also barely read comics aside from having passing knowledge so characterization is probably not great. I just really want to write something, and just did it. I probably should've done more preparation. But you know what, what's done is done. I hope you can give me feedback on what I can fix. Thank you very much.
> 
> Quick note, Seto Artasatya is an OC. Basically he's part of a spy - saboteur group that works to rat out corrupt officials in the country of Srijaya, starting from his hometown, the capital city of Belkar. He travelled to Gotham because he needed to investigate some documents that could link a certain politician to a case, but it's taking a while and he ended up getting into contact with the Bat family, starting from Jason.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy reading this.

The first time he saw those green eyes, they had unknowingly crashed on each other's mission. They ended up clashing against each other. Gunshots rang in the air. Electricity crackled from the man's staff. What Jason found surprising was how similar the way they fight, aggressive yet calculative. But while he took a more brutish approach, the other moved as if he was dancing. Targeting each and every single of his vital points. It didn't matter that the Red Hood was faster, the smaller man was relentless, without wasting any energy in his attacks. By the end of it, Jason managed to crack the night vision goggles the other was wearing, while his own jacket was positively ruined. The other had been the one to retreat first, and Jason decided not to give chase.

From that first meeting alone, he never even thought or expected to have said green eyes staring intently at him on the bed one night. His smaller, lean, naked body pressing against his. Lips kissing his neck.

_ “I want to try something” _ , Seto said, and Jason couldn’t believe he was actually this forward.

“Shouldn’t I be the one doing this to you?” he teased as the other trailed down to his collarbone.

“You’ve done it plenty of times already.” Seto retorted, before grazing his teeth against his skin. “Let me pay you back.”

He hissed a little at the sensation, arousal filling up his cock, “What can I say? You’re fun to explore.” Noticing a blush on his other’s cheek, he smirked, “Seriously?”

Green eyes glanced up annoyedly at Jason from his right pec, “I’m trying to focus.”

Jason raised an eyebrow, smiling amusedly. “Fine, do what you want.” It sometimes surprised him that he could easily say such a thing around Seto. Of course, he didn’t trust him one bit the first few times they met. The self - proclaimed occupational saboteur kept ruining his plans, getting in his way and snarkily responding to his demands to explain himself. But most of all, he would stop him from delivering his own brand of justice.

Just like  _ Bruce  _ did.

But then... That one stormy night changed everything.

_ “If killing me satisfies you, go ahead, but at least let me save them first!” _

“Jason.” His gentle voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “You spaced out. Are you okay? Should I stop?”

Seeing Seto looking at him with worry, displaying such care for his well - being, caused his chest to tighten. Brushing it off, his eyes softened as he focused back on his lover, “No, go ahead.”

Seto frowned at him still, “You sure?”

“When you’re done,” he smirked, “I’m still planning to fuck you all night long.”

The corner of Jason’s lips curled up further as Seto blushed furiously. It had been a while since he took the other’s virginity, yet he still reacted like a virgin sometimes. “Yeah, alright, you’re just fine.” Seto grumbled, and with that, he lowered his face once more, and licked at his nipple.

A sigh escaped his lips, and he panted the moment Seto started sucking on it, while his fingers pinched his other nipple. With the differing sensation on both of them, the nerve endings concentrated within them lit up, and Jason couldn’t help but thoroughly enjoy the stimulation. Before long, he was fully hard, just as Seto switched to his other nipple. His tongue swirling around the pale pink bud, before he wrapped his lips around it too, sucking it. Jason groaned, encouraging Seto to continue, while trying to still his own hips from grinding his dick against him. It was tempting, but he didn’t want to interrupt the other’s concentration. He noticed that the older man was hard as well, no doubt aroused by what he was doing himself, and the prospect of what would come after.

“Jason,” Seto whispered as he withdrew from the younger’s chest, sounding like he was out of breath, “Jay, you’re beautiful.”

It took him a moment to regain his voice, and the first thing he did was to snort. “Now you’re just buttering me up.”

“You  _ really  _ are.” insisted Seto as he started kissing his abs. His lips went down against the hardened muscle of his lover’s stomach, gently tracing the slight irregularity of the scars on his skin. All the while his hands slid up his sides, caressing the texture of his body, appreciating the way it’s toned. He then purposefully brushed his knee and thigh against the other’s groin repeatedly, knowing that he had been keeping himself from doing so. His heart skipped a bit every time his action caused Jason’s breath to hitch. “You’re amazing.”

Jason’s heart started racing and his breath was coming out in puffs. He bit back a moan, but it didn’t stop others from finally wrenching itself from out of his mouth. But when the confessions started coming, he wanted to laugh, tell Seto that he sounded ridiculous, that none of those words even fit to describe him. That he lied

At the same time, he wanted to accept the happiness he felt from simply hearing the words that came out of the other’s mouth. He wanted to simply accept whatever Seto, the one person he had come to trust and love, was willing to offer. But things were never as simple for Jason Todd.

Putting an arm over his eyes, he muttered between gasps, “You don’t have to say these things to me…”

_ Don’t say things you don’t mean. _

The smaller man grabbed Jason’s hand away from covering his blue eyes, and before he could say anything, Seto had captured his lips in a passionate kiss. They moaned in unison as their tongues intertwined, before they began exploring each other’s mouth until they separated. A string of saliva connected their tongues for a second before it snapped away. Their foreheads touched as they tried to catch their breath, and forest green orbs looked straight into pale blue ones.

“I’m not going to stop, Jason.”

“... What?”

“You deserve to hear them.”

It was as if he heard his thoughts, or Seto was simply that good at reading between the lines.

“Seto-”

Jason cut himself off when the other started kissing the hand he was still holding. Every single one of them, his lips gently trailed from his nails, his knuckles, to the back of his hand and his wrist. Then he moved to kiss his fingertips and palm, pressing his face into his hand as he glanced at the larger man.

“I love you.”

It’s the way he whispered it so painfully genuine, with a smile that radiated the dark room, that pushed Jason into losing control.

He suddenly pulled Seto to kiss him, with the same intensity the other gave him earlier, and flipped him on his back. Only after they both run out of breath did he release his lips. Jason watched as the other panted, desire burning in his veins as he waited for them both to even out their breathing.

“Seto.” He growled out, his thumb brushed against his lower lip. “I want you.”

He waited for his answer.

A smile graced Seto’s lips again.

“You have me.”

That was all he needed to hear.


End file.
